Two Heads Are Better Than One
by YamiUchiha15
Summary: Just a look at what it's like at America's house. Alfred and Adam hanging out with Matthew and Arthur, hilarity ensues. Rated T for language. I hope you guys enjoy it!


**AN:/ **Hey guys so after a while of not writing I'm finally back! And this is going to be my first Hetalia fic ever so I'm really excited, please review and let me know what you think of it. I got the idea for this fic when I was talking with some of my friends. Now in this fic There are going to be two America's now I know you all are thinking "Two Americas? But that doesn't make sense!" Trust me I will make it make sense lol. I'm splitting America up into the east and west coast so East's Human name will be Alfred of course and West's human name will be Adam. Also because West is based off my friend Paige and she really likes New York West also has New York as a part of him and to make things even East has California. She also drew a picture of them on deviant art so if you wanna see it I'll post the link on my profile. Ok so I think that's it for background info now sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Hetalia otherwise there would be two Americas and I would be rich lol.

**Two Heads are Better Than One**

**By YamiUchiha15**

It was a normal day in America's house….well what can be considered normal for the America twins that is. East coast also known as Alfred was currently in the kitchen

making lunch for his twin brother West also known as Adam, and of course the ever lovable England. Who by the way was not happy in the slightest about having burgers

for lunch…again. "I'll never understand what you two gits find so bloody wonderful about these heart attacks on buns that you call food." Arthur stated grumpily as he

pushed his plate away from himself. "I much rather have something healthier like a salad or something." "Well that's cause you're boring and therefore like to eat boring

things! It makes perfect sense!" replied Alfred as he happily continued preparing the other hamburgers for himself, west and Tony who was too busy playing Zombie

invasion IV: rise of the zombie menace to come out from the basement that Alfred and Adam gave to him to use as his room. "They're not that bad Iggy, they're delicious

and as long as you eat them in moderation and work out afterwards they're a perfectly fine meal choice." West had always been the more reasonable

and sensible of the US twins, though he was still as hyper and fun loving as his brother, it was of common opinion that Adam was far more diplomatic than Alfred. "I

suppose so, but that still doesn't change the fact that I detest these things." Arthur stated matter-of-factly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, fine, fine Mr.

Grouchy McGrouchgrouch I'll make you something else then." Alfred then proceeded to take the plate which contained the hamburger away from England and slid it over to

West. England simply hmph-ed, arms crossed as Alfred began to prepare something else for the extremely picky Englishman. West smiled as the hamburger was pushed

in his direction and began to eat it happily with a large smile seemingly plastered onto his face. "So wush on de uhgenda tuday Al?" questioned Adam as bits of

hamburger flew out of his fully stuffed mouth and onto England's shirt. "Well, I, being the wonderful Heroic country that I am got us all tickets to go see a Yankee Game

today! Oh and I invited Mattie to come along, he should be here in an hour or two." Alfred smiled proudly as he knew that due to this he would receive endless praise from

his twin. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" exclaimed Adam, having already swallowed the monstrous bite of hamburger that was previously in his mouth. "HOW DID YOU GET 'EM!

THOSE TICKETS HAVE BEEN SOLD OUT FOR MONTHS! EVEN _**I**_ COULDN'T MANAGE TO GET THEM! AND I FRIGGIN REPRESENT NEW YORK!" Alfred smirked as he witnessed his

brothers' confused yet elated reaction. "Simple. I got them the minute they went on sale! You didn't think I'd let us miss out on a game like this did you? I mean come on

bro It's The Yankees V.S the Angels. There's no way we're missin that bro." Adam looked up at his brother and smiled "So who ya rootin for?" Alfred chuckled lightly as he

turned around to look at his brother. "Isn't it obvious?" he paused and let the rhetorical question sink in. "I'm rootin for the Angels of course, I love the Yankees but when

they play against my guys then you know they're gunna loose" Adam smirked challengingly at Alfred. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that Al, I seem to recall the Yankees

kicking your guys's butts on several occasions." England chose that moment to draw the boys' attention to himself before a less than playful argument could begin.

"I find it absolutely amazing how you boys automatically assume I'm going to accompany you to this game without even asking me first. I do have other things to do you

know. I don't have time to waste on such frivolous things such as sporting events like you two seem to have." Chided England as he fixed the boys with a disapproving

stare. "Oh come on Iggy, you'll have fun, you can't stay cooped up in your boring old office all the time in boring rainy old London. You're spending the rest of the day with

us and we're gunna see the game with Mattie and we'll all have fun except for West when the Yankees loose horribly to the Angels." Stated Alfred with that playful hint of

finality in his voice. "You mean except for you when the Angels loose to the Yankees" Adam corrected. England sighed and smiled such a small smile you could barely tell it

was there. "Alright, alright I'll go, but next time I would appreciate it if you would ask me first before assuming that I would accompany you to an event such as this."

Alfred and Adam smiled brightly, happy that Arthur decide to go with them. Alfred finally finished making the large yet nutritiously built salad which he then placed in front

of England. It was at that moment that the doorbell decided to ring. "I'll get it!" shouted Alfred happily as he abandoned the still cooking burgers in favor of answering the

door. The door opened to reveal none other than Canada (who? Lol jk) holding his adorable pet bear Kumajiro. "H…hello Alfred." Greeted Canada shyly as he stepped

inside the house allowing Alfred to shut the door. "HI MATTIE!" shouted Alfred happily as he bear hugged his slightly younger brother. "Glad you could make it bro! There's

burgers in the kitchen if you want some, and if you want I could make you some poutine" Matthew smiled at his older brother. "Th….thank you Al, that's really nice of you."

"No problem bro!" Alfred beamed and led Matthew into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for him right between Adam and Arthur. Arthur smiled at his other former colony.

"Well hello there Mathew, good to see you again." England greeted congenially. "Hi Matt!" Canada smiled, happy that his brothers actually remembered who he was.

"He…hello Arthur, h….hi Adam, h…how are you guys?" Adam smiled happily. "We're great! I'm so excited for the game tonight! You're coming with us right Matt?" Matthew

smiled. "o….of course I am, even though hockey's my favorite sport, I'd n…..never pass up a good baseball g…..ga…game." England smiled genuinely. It was very rare that

he got to spend time with all three of his younger brothers and even though the twins were loud, fat, annoying, obnoxious, irritating, stupid pains in his arse and Matthew

was a bit too shy and easily overlooked, he adored all three of them more than anyone could possibly imagine. Alfred smiled happily and placed in front of Matthew a plate

with a slightly overcooked burger and a large serving of poutine. England looked over at the piping hot plate and glared disgustedly at the _chips_ covered in

cheese curds and gravy. "After all these years I still can't possibly understand how in the world you can ingest such a ghastly abomination. I swear it's all Francis's fault,

ruining your taste buds with all that French garbage he calls food." Alfred looked over at Arthur and chuckled lightly. "Iggy you really shouldn't be talking, what with your

weird sausages and your meat pies and what not, If anybody did any ruining of the taste buds it was you Iggs." Matthew opted to remain silent and enjoy his meal while

Adam nodded in agreement with Alfred's comment. "Yeah Iggmeister, I kinda have to agree with Al on this one, even though he could've said it a bit more nicely than he

did, he's right. I mean you have a few good dishes but most of your food sucks." England looked at West with the most horrifically offended face he could muster. "I beg

your pardon! You seemed to like my cooking just fine when you two were little! You ungrateful Wankers!" Matthew, feeling bad for Arthur decided to interject into the

conversation. "I..I like your food Arthur, bangers and mash are my particular favorite and your teas are very nice also." Arthur smiled appreciatively at Matthew. "Why

thank you Matthew, perhaps that stupid frog France didn't ruin your taste buds after all. " Alfred laughed "France may not have ruined his taste buds but you sure as hell

did!" England glared at Alfred. Honestly did he have to be so damn rude and mean all the time? "Oh sod off you stupid git, no one asked for your bloody opinion anyway!."

Alfred just laughed lightly. "Oh come on Iggs, don't get your panties all up in a bunch. Even though you can't cook to save your life West, Mattie and I still love ya!"

England glared slightly at Alfred. "Hmph! I highly doubt that, you two are constantly making fun of me or bringing up my short comings or saying something offensive to

me! I swear sometimes I feel like Matthew and Kiku are the only ones who are genuinely nice to me." England said, frowning and looking away from the twins who meant

the world to him, not that he'd ever admit that of course. "Iggy, Japan doesn't really count; he's nice and polite to everyone." "Yeah Iggs Adam's right." "Oh Bugger it all!"

Canada, yet again feeling sorry for his former guardian, decided to come to his defense. "G..guys, you really shouldn't pick on Arthur so m…much, don't you see it upsets

h…him?" Alfred and Adam looked at each other, frowned and nodded in agreement. "We're sorry Iggmeister, we don't really mean the stuff we say." Alfred smiled and

rushed over to Arthur to give him a bone crushing hug. "Yeah! We're only teasin' ya Iggy so don't be so sad." "I have every right to be sad if I bloody dam well please."

England looked at the twins and smiled extremely faintly. "So are we going to that blasted baseball game or not?" Alfred and Adam smiled ecstatically and practically

jumped out of their respective chairs. Alfred quickly grabbed all the leftover plates from lunch and began to wash them at a speed even the flash couldn't match. After the

dishes were done, the America twins grabbed England and Canada and got into East's car, a huge black Jeep Wrangler. East got in the driver's seat and proceeded to

drive off to what the twins thought was going to be the most fun night ever.


End file.
